The Youngest Son
by Iliveinapineappleunderthesea
Summary: An old friend of Gaius' comes to Camelot, searching for answers. But how does Gaius know him, and what is his relation to Merlin? Morgana's plotting something, and this man is in the middle of it. Where do his true loyalties lie?
1. Prologue

**I recently edited all of my chapters, because the quality of the writing was really starting to bug me, and I know it still isn't exactly, erm _fantastic; _which is why I want YOU guys and girls to help me out by reviewing constructively.**

**A/N** **This is both my first story in this fandom as well as my first multi-parter. It's set after season 4, so spoilers for that and anything that came before. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

*****Edited 26/08/2012*****

* * *

The man walked cheerfully along the dirt road, if a little nervously. Though his reasons for coming to Camelot were not of the pleasant kind, he was still delighted to be visiting the city. It had never been his true home, but he had many fond memories of the place. He often reminisced of the golden days before the purge, when he had often come to visit his brother, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city as well as the vibrant atmosphere.

He was nervous because even if he wasn't very powerful, he was a sorcerer. No magical being, in his opinion, could possibly walk along the road to Camelot without being at least a _little_ apprehensive. Of course, he hadn't met Merlin. If he _had_ known of Merlin, maybe he would have thought a little differently. But then again, had he been aware of the warlock's existence he would no doubt have sought him out many years ago.

"Excuse me!"

The man whipped around as he heard a feminine cry from behind him.

"You haven't by any chance seen a leather bag lying around have you?" I was walking through here the other day and must have left it behind somewhere," the woman asked him politely. She was reasonably young, but not a child. Probably around the age of a woman engaged to a lover. Her dark hair hung past her shoulders, and she was undeniably beautiful. If he had been a younger man he would certainly have wanted to woo her.

"I'm sorry My Lady; I haven't seen a bag at all. You're welcome to walk with me as you look for it though, perhaps we'll run into someone with some knowledge of its whereabouts." The woman appeared to blush when he called her My Lady, and smiled when he suggested they travel together.

"That's most kind of you Sir, and what's your name?"

"My name's Geongan, but you can call me Geong." The woman smiled.

"Well in that case, you can call me Sophie." She began walking with them, and they continued polite conversation for a few minutes.

"So," began Sophie, "what are you travelling this way for?"

"I'm visiting an old friend in Camelot, one I haven't seen in years." Sophie's face perked up when he said that."

"Really? That's fantastic. I used to live in Camelot for a while, I might know him!" Geong couldn't help the smile that took over his face. If anything in Camelot was as he remembered, everyone knew the court physician. Almost every inhabitant of the city had asked him for some sort of remedy, and he was frequently checking up on patients all over Camelot. This woman was sure to have met him.

"His name's Gaius, he's the court physician, or at least he was last time I saw him." The woman's eyebrows quirked up in surprise, obviously she hadn't expected to have actually known his friend.

"Gaius! Everyone's met him!" her face morphed into sudden sympathy, "everything's alright with you isn't it? You're not seeing him because someone's..." She trailed off, unwilling to finish her sentence. Geong was confused for a moment, before having a flash of understanding,

"Oh no, no one's ill. I just wanted to see him again," he reassured the woman. She let out a breath of relief, and her cheery face returned. Such a nice girl, to be so concerned about a stranger. She seemed familiar as well, but he couldn't place her face.

"Oh, well that's good then, I hope you enjoy visiting him. I have to go now; don't want my family getting worried. The bag will probably turn up on my way back." She abruptly turned and hurried in the opposite direction, waving as she turned a corner.

Geong smiled to himself, Camelot couldn't be too different if Gaius was still a constant. Maybe he wouldn't need to worry at all, it had, after all been rumoured that the new king didn't harbour as much hatred towards magic as his father.

* * *

Morgana smiled to herself, it had been simply too easy to gain the man's trust and get close enough to him. All she'd had to do was don her mask of a caring young woman and it had been effortless to slip her little surprise into the man's leather pouch. She had heard tell of a lone sorcerer making his way towards Camelot and had been spying on all of the travellers ever since. She had been ecstatic when she'd watched him light a fire with magic the previous night and she was almost certain her plan would work. Within a week, Camelot would fall.

Within a week, she would get her revenge.

* * *

**It's just a prologue, so the actual chapters will be much longer. Please review everyone, especially if you have any concrit! **


	2. Morning in Camelot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

*****Edited 26/08/2012*****

* * *

"Merlin!"

"Wha-" Merlin shot bolt upright in his bed, still half asleep. "What is it Gaius?" queried the warlock through a yawn.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up, Merlin." Gaius told the young man from where he was standing in the half-open doorway. "God knows how you haven't been fired yet." He rolled his eyes and left Merlin to wake up properly.

"Actually, I _have_ been fired! Multiple times!" Merlin yelled at the old man's retreating back, smiling goofily. Gaius was right though, he _did_ have to get up. _Oh well_, thought Merlin, and with a resigned but still cheerful sigh he changed into his day clothes and headed out of his room. Moving out the door with sudden energy, he left to go to the kitchens, intending to eat his breakfast on the way to Arthur's chambers.

Gaius watched him leave smiled to himself. Sometimes there was just no escaping Merlin's good humour.

* * *

In said king's chambers the sun was just starting to peek through a gap in the curtains. Arthur smiled as he woke up, feeling uncharacteristically content at the thought of rising. He looked over at his wife and knew she was the reason he was so willing to wake up this morning. She was lying next to him, still asleep, and breathing slowly. Arthur couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked like that. Just as he was debating whether or not to wake her he heard a loud crash followed by muffled cursing coming from just outside his door. A couple of seconds later the door opened to reveal a dissapointed looking Merlin standing there with half a plate of breakfast and a jug that, from the way Merlin was carrying it, he could tell was empty.

"What did you do _this_ time, Merlin?" Arthur asked him, rolling his eyes. Merlin looked slightly amused at this.

"You know that's the exact same expression Gaius had this morning? He even rolled his eyes too!" The abruptly chirpy manservant said. "Anyways, you shouldn't look so smug, _you're_ the one who's going to have to wait for me to get more food." Arthur frowned at that, and was about to retort when he was stopped by the now awake Guinevere.

"Are you two at it _already_? Can't you just wish each other a good morning and then have a _civil_ conversation?" Both boys looked slightly guilty.

"Good morning, Arthur."

"Good morning, Merlin." Gwen gave a satisfied smile. She'd always liked the bantering between the two, but until she'd married Arthur she hadn't realised just how _much_ they did it.

"Good morning to the both of you."

"Yes, well, I'd best go and get some more breakfast for you both," muttered Merlin quickly, hastening towards the door.

"Oh Merlin,"

"What is it, Arthur?"

"You might want to knock, on your way back, there's a woman with me now, and you wouldn't want to burst in on us when we're in a uh, _compromising_ position, now would you," suggested the king, grinning mischievously.

"Arthur!" Chastised Gwen. Merlin, comprehening Arthur's word's, had gone beet red.

"Um, yes, I'll, er, remember that," he mumbled, before practically sprinting out the door. Arthur gave a loud laugh and couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped him. Gwen gave him a stern look, but couldn't help joining in after a while.

"Arthur, that really wasn't nice of you," she said.

"But did you see his face! It was great!" Gwen flashed him another look, and he quickly quietened down. They just sat in each others company for a time, enjoying the feeling.

"I still can't get used to Merlin bringing me breakfast, it seems so strange," Gwen boke the silence.

"You'll get used to it, but you should really try to let Abbey do her job," advised Arthur.

"Oh I know, but it's just so weird to have a servant. Everything about this is just so foreign to me! I was talking to Merlin in one of the corridors the other day when some of the nobles walked past. Oh they gave me the strangest look Arthur, I think they thought I was crazy! People don't even look at _you_ like that when you talk to Merlin!" Arthur put an arm around his wife, holding her close.

"Don't worry, I think some of the nobles are still adjusting to seeing a queen talking to servants, although they're probably more concerned about the fact that you're a blacksmith's daughter. But hey, it's only the old nobles who think that, and they're not going to be around forever..." Gwen gave him a look of mock shock as a timid knock came from the door.

Neither royal could help it, they both burst out laughing.

"You can come in Merlin!" Gwen called through her giggles. Merlin opened the door slowly, his face red again at being laughed at. In his hands he balanced two trays of food, goblets and the jug. It looked like he would drop something at any moment.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lower town, a man walked nervously through the streets. A few people were up and around, starting the day, whilst others continued to sleep. The sun was warm, and the sky promised a beautiful day as he got closer to the centre of the city. When he reached the castle he walked confidently through the corridors, before stopping outside of a door with a plaque reading the words: 'Court Physician'.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he knocked lightly on the door. There was a soft call of "Come in," and he opened the door.

An old man was working at a bench with his back to the door, obviously immersed in some sort of research. Geong smiled, Gaius apppeared exactly the same as before.

"If you just wait a moment, I'll be able to help with whatever you need," called Gaius, still looking at his book.

"Gaius." That was all it took for the physician to turn his head around in recognition and surprise.

"Geong! What are you doing in Camelot?" Gaius was obviously slightly panicked about Geong's arrival.

"Calm down, Gaius, I only came here to talk to you, I'll leave the city in the morning." Gaius let out a breath of relief when he said this and looked at Geong more thoroughly.

"You've grown old, Geong."

"As have you." They both smiled, Then Gaius stood up and they embraced each in the type of hug you can only share with close friends that you haven't seen in years. Eventually they let go of each other, and Geong instantly became serious again.

"I came because I need to talk to you Gaius," he began, "I was in Feorlond when I met a traveller at a tavern. We started talking and I found out he had been visiting a neighbouring kingdom to Camelot. He had heard tell that the Great Dragon had escaped and was attacking Camelot. I asked him to tell me everything he knew about that rumour and he was more than happy to. You must tell me Gaius, is it true that Balinor is dead?" The desperation in Geong's voice was easy to hear, and Gaius felt terrible about having to confirm the death of Balinor.

"I'm sorry. He was killed before he came to Camelot." Geong sat down on the nearest chair, overcome by sudden grief. He had been expecting it, but it still hurt him. Nothing could replace the dragonlord's spot in his life.

"Wait a minute," a thought had occurred to Geong, "if Balinor died before he made it to Camelot, who got rid of the dragon? The man told me that Uther's son had supposedly slain him, but that's impossible. When I heard it I presumed that somehow Balinor had survived..." Gaius looked at him in sadly.

"You don't know, do you?" Gaius asked gently, before reprimanding himself, "But of course you don't, not even Balinor knew."

"Don't know what, Gaius?" Gaius stared at Geong, a conflicted look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Geong, but it's not my place to tell you. You will have to ask Merlin, my ward, when he is finished with his duties." Geong was frustrated, but he knew from past experience that Gaius wouldn't reveal any more. He would just have to wait

* * *

**A/N that was the first chapter! I didn't get any reviews for the prologue, so I don't really know how this has been received. Come on people! If you don't like it, then you leave a review with something constructive in it! Pleeeeaaaase?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Introductions & Departures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

*****Edited 26/08/2012*****

* * *

Merlin sighed. He had been standing behind Arthur him discuss taxes with his council. They had been arguing over the same things for at least two hours now, and Merlin was about ready to fall asleep. He was so bored, in fact, that he didn't even notice when Leon came bursting in to the council chambers. At least, he didn't notice until the knight spoke.

"Sire! I have urgent news from the patrols." Arthur hastily stood up.

"You may all be dismissed," he said, concluding the council meeting. A couple of the advisers grumbled, but they eventually filed out, leaving only Arthur, Leon and Merlin.

"What's the urgent news?" Asked Arthur, looking seriously at Leon.

"Sire, the patrols have heard rumours that a lone sorcerer is coming towards Camelot. He could already be within the castle walls." Arthur thought for a few seconds, obviously debating something with himself.

"Do we know why?" The king asked. Leon looked confused.

"Why, what, Sire?"

"Why this sorcerer is coming to Camelot," explained Arthur impatiently.

"Um, no. We presumed you'd want us to find him, Sire." Arthur looked thoughtfully at Leon.

"If there is no imminent threat from a sorcerer who may or may not exist, I see no reason for alarm." Merlin smiled proudly from behind Arthur. The King was truly beginning to lose his hatred towards magic. "Oh, and Merlin, I won't be needing your services again until dinner."

* * *

"Gaius!" called Merlin as he walked into the physicians quarters, "You won't _believe_ what Arthur just did. He actually gave me the whole day off! I think you should check if he's ok though, there's probably something wrong if he's being so ni-Who're you?" Merlin asked mid-sentence as he saw the man sitting at the table with Gaius.

"Merlin! That is not the polite way to greet a visitor," chided Gaius.

"Sorry," mumbled Merlin, looking sufficiently guilty. "I'm Merlin, could I ask who you are?" The man perked up when he heard Merlin's name, and the warlock couldn't help thinking that he looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm Geong, and I think that you are the one I've come to talk to, or at least, according to Gaius you are." Merlin looked at Gaius quizzically, wondering why Gaius would want him to talk to this man. Gaius saw the look and explained to Merlin,

"Geong is an old friend of mine, from before the purge. He wanted to know about how the dragon was, erm, _killed_, but I didn't want to tell him without your consent. You can trust him though," Gaius assured him, and then took a deep breath before continuing, "and Merlin, you should know, Geong is, you see, he's Balinor's brother." Merlin's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Geong with sudden interest. _Balinor's brother. _That meant that he was Merlin's uncle. That meant that Merlin finally had someone who could tell him about his father, someone who would know about him being a dragonlord. Merlin was overwhelmed.

"Are you-are you a drogonlord too?" Merlin asked, a burning curiosity taking hold of him. Geong looked slightly shocked that Merlin knew Balinor was a dragonlord, but he answered the question.

"No, dragonlord powers are passed on only to the eldest son of a dragonlord, I was the youngest and Balinor was the eldest in our family." Merlin deflated a little, but continued on nonetheless.

"But do you know about dragonlords, their powers, and responsibilities?"

"A bit, but I wouldn't think to know anything more than Gaius. Can you tell me how Arthur got rid of the Great Dragon?" Merlin looked confused for a second.

"He didn't, it was me," stated Merlin like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Geong looked even more surprised now.

"But how did _you_ get rid of the dragon then?" Comprehension dawned on Merlin and he looked at Gaius.

"You didn't tell him?" Gaius shook his head.

"It was not my secret to share." Merlin felt a rush af gratitude to the old man. He may not have minded if Gaius had told Geong, but the fact that he hadn't meant a lot to the warlock. He turned back to Geong, who was obviously trying to work out what was going on.

"What didn't he tell me?" Merlin took a deep breath, unconsciously copying Gaius' actions from moments before.

"Balinor, well, he was my father." Geong was stunned for a moment, and then hurt clouded his eyes.

"Balinor had a son and he never _told me_?" Merlin, quick to realise why Geong was so upset, interrupted the man's thoughts.

"No! Balinor didn't know about me either. _I_ didn't even know he was my father until just before he died. Wait, why've you come to Camelot! As the son and brother of a dragonlord, you shouldn't be here! What if Arthur finds out? You need to leave!" Merlin started raising his voice slightly, stressing about his new-found uncle.

"Calm down, Merlin, I doubt I will be killed for that, most likely I'll just be banished. I know the new king is said to be more lenient towards those with magic, and I only have a very small skill for it, you don't need to-"

"You can do _magic_?" Interrupted Merlin, "then you _definitely_ shouldn't be here! What could possibly make you come to Camelot?"

"Merlin," Gaius said sternly, "I hardly think _you_ should be lecturing people about being in Camelot and having magic. _And_ you said he shouldn't be in Camelot for being related to a dragonlord. You're starting to sound highly hypocritical, Merlin." Merlin looked down ruefully,

"But Gaius, that's _different,_" he whined, but quieted at a look from his mentor. Geong smiled, even if Merlin hadn't grown up with a father. it looked like he had one now.

* * *

Gwen sat in her chambers, thinking about her life now, when Abbey, her maidservant, burst into the chambers.

"My Lady!" She seemed to have been crying, and Gwen stood up and put an arm around her to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Abbey? Has something happened?"

"Oh My Lady, it's dreadful! My mother has taken ill and they don't think she'll last 'till winter." Gwen was saddened at the news, Abbey was a kind girl, and she didn't want to think what her mother's passing would do to her.

"Is there anything I can do? I'm sure I could convince Arthur to let her stay here for a time, Gaius would certainly be more than happy to try and help her."

"Oh no, but thank you Gwen," choked out Abbey, who had finally started to call her Gwen, "I'm afraid I will have to return to my village to help my father and my younger siblings though, I don't think I'll be able to be your maidservant anymore." A rush of sympathy overcame Gwen, and she gave her maidservant a hug filled with love. Poor Abbey had come to Camelot determined to escape her rural life and get a job. She had worked her way up from being a lowly scullery girl to being the Queen's personal maidservant, and now all her work would go to waste.

"Oh Abbey, I'm so sorry. Just know that if you are ever in need of anything you're welcome to come back here." The maidservant nodded, and then exited Gwen's chambers, sobbing all the way. Gwen was left alone with her thoughts, aware that one of her few female friends in Camelot would be leaving for good.

* * *

**A/N So that's a bit of a sad ending, but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you were all really nice. And remember everyone, don't be afraid to put something constructive in a review-I won't be upset, I actually ****_like_**** that! Please review, and by the way, I just wrote down my plan for the whole story, so I've got the plot completely figured out. Now all I have to do is write it!**

**Review? :)**


	4. Incidents with Apples

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

"So, it sounds like you have magic, are you very good?" Merlin wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. He didn't want to sound like some stuck up young man thinking he was better than everyone else, after all he wasn't better than anyone else. Sure his magic was stronger, but he had only actually been studying magic since he arrived in Camelot.

"Well, I was born with magic, and I can do things that ordinary sorcerers can't, but I still have heaps to learn."

"What do you mean things that ordinary sorcerers can't do?"

"I was using magic before I could walk, I don't always need incantations. I think my magic is just more instinctive. Gaius says I am a question that has never been posed before." Geong was intrigued, he'd never heard of anything like that before.

"Can you show me?" Merlin was confused.

"But you have magic; surely you know what it looks like."

"I mean without using an incantation," elaborated Geong.

"Oh, sure." Merlin looked around the room, before his eyes landed on a thick, dusty book of Gaius'. He effortlessly gathered some magic and simply willed the book to move. Geong watched in amazement as he saw Merlin's eyes flash golden and then as the book he was staring at rose about a metre from the table.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, if it wasn't for Emrys, you could be the most powerful magic user there ever was!" Geong laughed and smiled at his newly found nephew, "I guess you must have gotten that from your father; he was always the powerful one in our family." He looked around and noticed the identical looks of shock plastered on Merlin's and Gaius' faces. "Did I say something wrong?" Merlin jumped in then, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"You know about Emrys?" Geong himself was curious as to why the name had inspired such a reaction in his hosts.

"I've heard many stories about him in my travels, from Druids and peasants alike, although I admit I have not heard a whisper of them in Camelot or any kingdom surrounding it. Pray tell me, why did you react this way when I mentioned the name?" Geong watched as Gaius and Merlin exchanged looks. Merlin seemed to be asking Gaius' permission for something, and Gaius gave his ward a small nod. Merlin broke into a smile before turning to Geong.

"If I tell you this you must promise to keep it a secret," said Merlin, uncharacteristically serious. Geong nodded eagerly.

"I swear it." Merlin smiled.

"Ok, this is a bit hard to say, so I'll just tell you how I found out. When I first found kilgharrah after he called me from under the castle he told me it was my destiny to protect Arthur, to help him become the king that would one day unite the lands of Albion and return magic to the land. I thought he was insane."

"Wait, so you're telling me that _Arthur_, son of _Uther Pendragon_, is supposed to be the once and future king?" Geong looked at them in disbelief, "but he hates magic-why would he ever do that?" Merlin gave him a look.

"Because he's a good man. It's not his fault his father drilled it into him to hate magic, and that practically all the magic he's ever seen has been used for evil. Even despite that, I don't think he truly feels that way about magic, he just needs to realise it." Geong didn't look very convinced, but then his eyes opened just that little bit wider and he looked with shock at Merlin.

"But that means that you were trying to tell me that-that-"

"I'm Emrys."

* * *

Merlin wiped his forehead and put down his pitchfork. He knew Arthur had given him the day off, but the stables were in dire need of a mucking out and, more importantly, it helped him think. He'd left Gaius with Geong and wanted to give his Uncle a chance digest everything that he'd learned. After all, Gaius had just confirmed the death of the man's only brother, and then everything on top of that-it had to be a little bit hard on him.

He sighed contently and leant against the wooden wall, closing his eyes as he rested for just a moment...

SMACK!

Nothing.

* * *

Gwaine whistled merrily to himself as he strode past the stables, occasionally taking a bit from his apple. It was a nice and big one too, red, ripe, the _perfect_ consistency-

SMACK!

Gwaine, although he would never admit it to another soul, let out a highly unmanly and undignified squeal as he jumped at the noise. He could tell that it came from the stables, and that it didn't sound like anything good. The knight cursed. It was those damn apples! Why did he even try to eat them-no good ever came from it!

Chasing the apple-centred thoughts from his mind, Gwaine rushed into the stables and unsheathed his sword. And there was Merlin, lying limp on the ground with a young woman sobbing hysterically next to him.

* * *

**A/N Alright, so this chapter wasn't very long and there was a lot of dialogue but I'm hoping you guys won't mind... Um yes. Also sorry for thoolong gap between updates, I do feel bad and I'll try to improve.**

**Thanks to anyone who's reviewed the story so far.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW everybody, I would love something constructive, if you want you can just tell me your favourite or least favourite part of the story or chapter.**


End file.
